


Hot and Heavy

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione noticed it first, and it really was hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Heavy

Hermione was the one that noticed first, of course. Just because her face was in a book more than fifty percent of the time didn’t mean that she was reading the whole time. She heard things, noticed things.

It hadn’t been odd, of course, to find Harry looking at Draco Malfoy on occasion. But it was more than just hate, after awhile. And then, suddenly, there was curiosity. She would watch him from behind her books, her homework, every morning at breakfast, and the moment the blond entered, Harry’s attention would be diverted, and his eyes would follow the pureblood here and there.

Classes proved to operate much the same way. Any class that Harry had with Malfoy, he wouldn’t concentrate, and especially in Potions this proved to be rather disastrous. After the incident that singed his eyebrows off and earned him a week’s worth of detentions with Filch, he did manage to concentrate in there, but in every other class she shared with him, Hermione would quietly copy her notes and pass them on to him.

And before long, she started seeing more in his eyes–she knew him too well to miss it, and the look too well to not know it. After all, it was how Ron looked at her, after a long snog session. It was lust.

She tried asking Ron if Harry had said anything, in the male-privacy-bonding-alone-thing that guys did, but he shrugged and said that Harry seemed fine to him. She figured he wouldn’t be so calm if he knew ... after all, Malfoy was still at the top of his People To Hate list.

And then Harry started being out of the Common Room a lot, using the excuse of studying and other things to stay away. Hermione had a highly curious nature, and finally she couldn’t help but follow one night. She couldn’t say that she was altogether surprised when Harry, in the Invisibility Cloak (she had the Marauder’s Map and was utilizing her stealth, learned from many years of sneaking both with the boys and alone, for after hours’ studying). 

And when she saw Malfoy loitering down a rarely used hallway, she knew her suspicions were confirmed. She was going to discreetly leave and head back to Ron and the dorm when suddenly Draco gasped. A glance at the map confirmed that Harry was right there, and then a moment later Harry appeared as the silvery cloak pooled at his feet.

Then the two were kissing heatedly, and Hermione found that she couldn’t move–the sight held her pinned in place as surely as Harry had Draco pinned up against the wall. She’d never thought much about how the two would look together in this context, but it was rather ... well, hot, she admitted to herself.

Hiding further in the shadows of the niche she was in, her eyes stayed on the sight before her. And soon it was impossible to leave, for the two had somehow moved closer and it was hot and heavy enough to make Hermione flush with both embarrassment–and desire. 

And finally, once their clothes went back on and they left–gods, an hour later!!– she managed to use a couple of shortcuts and get back upstairs before Harry. She climbed the stairs two at a time, making a beeline for Ron in his bed, hissed at him to borrow the Invisibility Cloak when Harry got back, and kissed him hard, a promise of what she wanted it for.

Of course, she would never tell him what got her so hot and bothered that night, or a couple of others, and she doubted that, even after several years of Draco and Harry being a public couple, Ron would ever guess that they were the reason for those particular episodes of their private life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in, egads!, 2006.


End file.
